Insecure
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Merasakan insecure alias gelisah, rendah diri dan tak enak hati adalah sesuatu yang absurd bagi Gakushuu Asano. Tidak juga sih, kalau ini tentang Nagisa Shiota. Fluff. Just. PWP. maybe. OOC.


**Insecure**  
 _17 September 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Merasa _insecure_ , alias gelisah, tidak enak hati, rendah diri, dan sebagainya, hal-hal semacam itu suatu yang _absurd_ bagi seorang Gakushuu Asano.

Secara, dia berotak cemerlang. Dia tampan dengan hasil genetik yang cukup unik. Dia tidak pernah punya masalah dengan uang—malah selalu berlebih. Dia punya banyak kenalan yang luar biasa. Hidupnya terjamin dengan kegemilangan duniawi.

Namun, kawan, dunia itu gila. Karena tidak ada yang cukup _absurd_ di dunia ini. Maka, Gakushuu Asano merasa _insecure_. Tentu saja, sesuatu yang _absurd_ ini juga berbuah dari hal-hal _absurd_ lainnya. Pertama, Asano jatuh cinta. Ya. _Cinta_. Cukup sakit juga, jatuhnya. Dalam juga jatuhnya. Lebih _absurd_ lagi? Jatuh cinta pada seorang _laki-laki_.

Pertama kali dia menyadari ini, Asano merasa ditampar, harga dirinya jatuh. Kenapa, dari semua orang yang bernapas di dunia ini, dia harus jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki—yang tampak seperti perempuan?

Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang adalah tentang kegelisahan Asano yang _cukup berdasar_.

Kekasihnya, Nagisa Shiota, sepertinya sedang selingkuh.

Jika Asano sedang dalam akal sehatnya, ia pasti sudah menunjukkan pada Nagisa Shiota bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu akan diganjar siksaan yang teramat pedih—Asano bisa memastikan siapapun akan memilih mati.

 _Masalahnya lagi,_ Asano jatuh cinta. Artinya akal sehatnya sedang jalan-jalan ke Sedna. Atau terbakar di lapisan matahari. Ya, lagipula, Nagisa Shiota bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ditundukkan dengan mudah, baik dengan siksaan apapun yang dimiliki seorang Asano. Ah, dan tentu saja, Asano tidak ingin sedikitpun menggores sosok cantik bagai boneka itu.

Tapi ya. Sepertinya Nagisa Shiota selingkuh.

Produktivitas Asano belum pernah serendah itu dalam sejarah.

"Maaf," Nagisa berkata, membangunkan _partner_ -nya dari lamunan gelisah. "Kasihan pasta-mu dihiraukan begitu." Ujarnya, membuat batuan _amethyst_ mengerjap bangun. Tapi si biru langit belum selesai. "Pasta-mu itu sudah capek-capek direbus selama beberapa menit, tapi kamu menghiraukannya. Padahal dia bisa saja santai-santai di dapur, mengambil _selfie_ , mendengarkan musik—tapi dia malah disajikan untuk dihiraukan olehmu. Ini tidak ber-peri-kepastaan, Asano-kun. Aku tidak suka."

Gurauan bernada serius itu sukses membuat Asano menyembunyikan tawa di balik punggung tangannya. Nagisa tersenyum lembut, menyingkirkan piringnya yang sudah kosong dan menumpu dagunya di punggung tangan, memandangi Asano yang perlahan memakan pasta-nya.

"Baiklah, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Nagisa melihat Asano mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih.

"Masalah?" Asano merespon setenang mungkin, mengambil waktunya dengan meneguk sedikit anggur. "Hmm. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Nagisa menghela napas, alisnya mengerut keras kepala. "Jangan seperti wanita. Kalau ada masalah bilang saja."

Kadang ingin sekali Asano menjejalkan botol anggur itu—atau menghantamkannya—ke wajah Nagisa, tapi dia yakin dia tidak akan tega. Kesadisan Asano terbatas dari Nagisa—seakan-akan sisi sadisnya itu tidak bisa menyentuh Nagisa Shiota. Jika sisi sadis Asano adalah manusia, maka sisi sadis Asano bagai ulama alim, tak berani menyentuh wanita, dalam hal ini Nagisa Shiota. Memandangpun tidak. Tidak pernah terbesit di benak Asano untuk menyakiti Nagisa Shiota. _Syar'i_ sekali. Sungguh _syar'i_. Minta dibungkus.

Jadi ia memaksakan senyum. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Ketika kedua batuan safir itu melebar dalam horror, Asano menyadari jawabannya itu _salah_.

"Oh. Ah. Err. R-Rumah sakit? Atau…Bagaimana kalau aku mengurus cutimu? Ya, sepertinya kamu harus liburan. Sudah kuduga." Nagisa menggigit kuku ibu jari kananna, matanya melirik ke arah lain, diisi kecemasan. "Sudah kuduga. _Sudah kuduga_. Kamu bekerja terlalu keras! Mungkin sebaiknya aku bicara dengan ayahmu…"

"Tidak, hei, aku hanya bilang _sedikit_ , jangan bersikap seakan aku sekarat." Asano menyerah. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Aku memang punya masalah."

Nagisa berhenti menggigiti kukunya, lalu memandang Asano dengan tenang dan mencari-cari kebohongan. Asano sering kali membohonginya, dan sering kali Asano gagal melakukan itu. Entah kenapa.

"Jadi?"

"Apa kamu menyukai Akabane?"

"Karma? Iya, tentu saja." Nagisa mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Asano-kun, kita sudah membicarakan ini."

Asano menautkan alis, dengan tidak senang menatap ke arah lain. Ini yang paling membuatnya gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin, Nagisa memanggil si Akabane itu dengan nama depan, tanpa embel-embel, sementara _mereka_ , yang sudah melakukan hal lebih jauh dari itu (aktivitas intim), belum bisa bergerak pindah? Nagisa masih saja memanggilnya 'Asano-kun' saat di tempat umum, meskipun Asano sendiri sudah memanggilnya 'Nagisa' dengan lancar—perlu disebutkan bagaimana dia sangat menyukai sensasi aneh tiap menyebutkan 'Nagisa'—ini _absurd_.

"Jadi…begitu?" Nagisa menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Kamu masih tidak percaya padaku? Menurutmu aku orang yang begitu mudah selingkuh?"

Asano menggeretakkan giginya. Dia sudah melukai Nagisa lagi. Nagisa tidak bisa dilukai secara fisik, tapi sering Asano melukai pemuda itu secara emosional, dan dia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena itu. Suatu rasa yang teramat pahit—tapi dia bukanlah manusia yang benar-benar sempurna. Paling tidak, hanya di depan Nagisa, susah baginya menjadi sempurna. Tapi ia sudah berhenti mencoba.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika Nagisa meninggalkannya. Entahlah.

"Baik, biar kuberitahu," Asano menarik napas tajam, merasakan pusaran perasaan tidak enak di ulu hatinya. "Akabane menyukaimu. Lebih dari teman. Secara…kau tahu."

"Ini bukannya delusimu yang biasanya kan?"

"…Aku merekam semuanya kalau kamu mau dengar."

"Astaga. Sudah kuduga." Nagisa sendiri sebal dengan betapa seringnya ia mengatakan 'sudah kuduga' jika di sekitar Asano. Dia melipat kedua lengannya, dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku menyukai Karma."

Jika Nagisa mengatakan itu lagi, maka Asano akan pergi ke bar malam ini juga. Sayangnya dia bukan tipe yang bisa mabuk.

Nagisa belum selesai.

"Aku suka dia…Dia kuat, dia sangat cerdas, bisa melihat dengan mudah akar permasalahan saat yang lainnya nggak _ngeh_. Bahkan aku iri padanya. Aku suka dia yang bisa begitu bebas mengemukakan pendapatnya. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu."

Asano bersedia membayar berapapun harganya agar ia bisa mendengar 'RING DING DING DING DING' dari lagu _The Fox_ milik Ylvis daripada mendengar kalimat Nagisa barusan.

Senyuman kecil mengembang, batuan safir bertemu dengan miliknya yang keunguan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Karma kalau dia sedang jahil. Kadang dia terlalu tidak berperasaan. Terlalu kasar. Kadang juga terlalu berburuk sangka. Aku tidak suka."

Asano mendengus. "Bukannya aku juga sama…" gumamnya, lebih pada diri sendiri, tapi Nagisa mendengar itu.

"Itu yang aneh," ujar Nagisa tenang, meluruskan kedua tangannya dan memain-mainkan ujung taplak putih. "Aku suka kamu. Matamu yang keunguan, kadang juga kehitaman saat gelap. Rambutmu yang terlalu memenuhi standar kerapian kedinasan. Aku juga suka kamu yang kelewat doyan bekerja, terus serba perfeksionis. Aku suka kamu yang sebenarnya perhatian, kompetitif, dan percaya diri."

Asano tahu semua itu. Semua orang juga menyukai itu darinya.

Sekali lagi.

Nagisa belum selesai.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah iri." Nagisa tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku juga suka sifat sadismu ke bawahanmu, meskipun menurutku lucu, aku suka, karena aku tahu kamu ingin mereka lebih disiplin. Aku suka kamu yang kelewat percaya diri dan sebenarnya _sok keren_. Aku suka kamu yang keras kepala kalau sudah mau sesuatu. Kadang menyebalkan juga sifatmu yang _pasti mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan_ , tapi aku menyukainya. Aku kadang lelah sama sifatmu yang _control freak,_ sok kuasa, tapi itu bagian dari menjadi dirimu, dan jujur, aku menyukainya."

Batuan ungu itu melebar, guratan tipis berwarna merah memanasi wajahnya. Nagisa tersenyum begitu lembut dan manis, penuh kasih sayang, satu tangannya yang bergelang hitam meraih ke seberang meja untuk menggenggam tangannya yang lebih besar dan panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu berbeda dari menyukai Karma, Nakamura, Kayano, atau yang lainnya. Aku menyukai sisi baik dan burukmu—dan aku juga nggak tahu kenapa bisa begitu—sedikitpun aku tidak membencinya. Keahlianmu, kelemahanmu, aku menyukai semuanya...Ugh, aku…" wajah Nagisa memerah, dan sekilas, ia melirik ke arah lain karena tidak tahan. Tangan yang menggenggamnya sedikit gemetar. "Aku terlalu menyukaimu, _Shuu_."

Keheningan di antara mereka diisi oleh suara kesibukan restoran mewah itu, serta lalu lalang pelayan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasakan kegelisahan? Asano tidak pernah mengira bahwa ada orang yang mau mencintainya sedalam itu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mendengar ini atau merasakan ini dari orang tuanya. Inilah _unconditional love_. Apapun yang terjadi, selama Asano menjadi dirinya, Nagisa tetap mencintainya.

Hanya Nagisa yang bisa melihat bahwa ia hanyalah pria congkak sok kuasa dengan topeng kesempurnaan tak tercela. Yah, baiklah, Asano tidak merasa dia seperti itu. Dia merasa sempurna. Oke, jika dia bisa merasa seperti itu, berarti memang dia congkak.

Tapi Nagisa tetap menyukainya.

Kegelisahan sial itu lenyap seketika.

Mendengar Nagisa memanggil nama kecilnya bagai bunyian lembut nan merdu di telinganya. Asano menyunggingkan senyum sok tahu, balas menggenggam tangan Nagisa.

"Sudah kuduga."

Si biru langit itu tertawa. Tawanya merdu dan hangat.

~.X.~

Kalau soal mencintai Nagisa, bohong jika Asano merasakan hal tersebut tanpa keraguan besar. Di balik selimut tebal, ia menyusupkan lengannya untuk merangkul pemuda berpostur kecil yang telanjang itu. Asano merengkuhnya sampai Nagisa menggumam dan berguling ke arahnya dengan sendirinya.

Awalnya saja ia tidak terima sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki bernama Nagisa Shiota. Sekarang, Asano tidak bisa membayangkan—dan tidak ingin membayangkan—plot yang berbeda. Jatuh cinta pada Nagisa membuatnya belajar menyingkirkan harga diri—karena awalnya Nagisa sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

Jadi, tentu saja, Asano gelisah.

Tapi sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di ulu hati. Mungkin itu kebahagiaan?

Nagisa mencintainya begitu dalam.

"Hei, Shuu," tiba-tiba Nagisa bergumam, matanya masih tertutup. "Kalau kamu ada masalah lagi, aku pasti tahu…tapi aku nggak tahu apa. Aku kan nggak bisa baca pikiran. Jadi _tolong_ , beri tahu aku kalau kamu merasa gelisah."

Asano tak terasa menyunggingkan senyum. Nagisa menggeliat dan mencium dada bidang Asano dengan lembut.

"Aku bingung," gumam Asano. "Biasanya aku tidak punya masalah menahan emosi, tapi kalau sudah tentang kamu…aku tidak bisa." Dia menghela napas dan memeluk Nagisa dengan kedua lengannya.

"Hah. Ada-ada saja."

"Serius. Aku sekarang memutuskan untuk lebih proaktif menghancurkan orang-orang yang mendekatimu."

"…T-Tolong jangan, demi keselamatan kota."

Asano tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala biru langit itu dengan lembut. Jujur saja, dia bukan orang yang lembut. Tapi dia ingin memperlakukan sosok kecil di dalam pelukannya itu bagaikan porselen mahal. Nagisa menggumam.

"Hmm. Tapi sebenarnya aku senang juga, ternyata Shuu cemburuan." Ujarnya, menatap Asano dengan batuan safirnya yang berkilat, senyumnya bagai madu.

Asano menghela napas, dan sebelum merenggut bibir lembut si biru langit itu, ia pun berkata;

"Sudah kuduga."

* * *

 **/brb fangirling**

 **Kindly review if you have the time**


End file.
